


Little Do You Know

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves Kara that much is plain to see but she loves Kara more than a foster sister should. She is warring with the decision to come clean with her feelings or continue to keep them bottled up inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let Me Be Lonely

_Little do you know_  
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_  
_Little do you know_  
_I'm still haunted by the memories_  
_Little do you know_  
_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

_Little Do You Know-Alex &Sierra_

 

Alex looked down at at Kara sleeping peacefully, her sisters head resting in her lap. She ran her hand softly through the blond hair fanned out like a halo framing the delicate face. She sighed quietly. Alex loved these moments, the moments in between where it was just her and Kara. Where she was happy, where her walls came down just a bit. Although now when Kara is asleep Alex indulges her thoughts of more. There is no denying that she and Kara care for each other deeply. Although Alex feels something she knows she should not feel. She loves Kara more, loves her with all she has.

 

In truth Alex wants no one else. Even if she only has her sister's friendship it will be enough. That is what she tells herself in these moments where her feelings bubble to the surface. When her heart rate thunders when her Kara's face lights up.

 

She has learned over the years how to keep her heart rate steady but sometimes it gets away from her when she is around Kara. There have been a few times she thinks Kara has picked up on it but she never says anything about it so neither does Alex.

 

Alex has never given voice to these feelings she has for her foster sister because once the words are spoken there is no taking them back. There is only the realization that they are indeed real.

 

She tries to hide them. Each day she puts up her walls, not to keep people out but to keep her heart safe. Alex knows the world is not kind, it is infinite, chaotic and cold. Yet her sister shines in the darkness that pervades the world. She knows that Kara is so much better than her, it is one of the reason's she can't help but love her.

 

She can remember clearly the moment she first laid eyes on Kara, she didn't love her then. She thought of her as this intruder to her family. She was annoying with her constant questions, her inability to grasp English properly, and her just general lack of knowledge of Earth.

 

The first time she really saw Kara in a different light was when she saved that woman and her baby from their car. Granted she ended up with a broken arm and a scar but it gave her something to remind her of Kara. The scar served to remind her she was lucky to have such a bright star in her life.

 

As she grew up and went into high school Alex knew she was different. She wasn't interested in boys like everyone else, she didn't want to listen to the other girls blab on about how they had a crush or how hot this guy was. However Alex wanted to watch the girls she found beautiful talk about things that interested them. It was then that Alex realized she was gay. It wasn't something that made her ashamed but she kept it to herself. She didn't feel the need to have the information out there, because kids could be evil, and in high school they were the epitome of the word. Also the news would have spread like wildfire around the school and then Alex would have to contend with the hate and looks that would inevitably follow.

 

Alex shakes her head not wanting to get stuck in memories of the past. She moves enough to jostle Kara awake.

 

Those eyes flutter and Alex holds her breath for a moment hoping she hadn't woken her sister. She however is not that lucky. Her eyes open and they flick up to find Alex looking down at her.

 

“Hey I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Did I make your legs fall asleep?

 

As she speaks Kara sits up and moves back so she can look at Alex.

 

Alex can't help but memorize how Kara looks in that moment, hair tousled from sleep and looking at her with a small serene smile. She truly has Alex's heart.

 

“I should probably head back home, its late and I have to get up early to head into work. Cat has us all working on a new project.”

 

Alex doesn't want Kara to leave, she wants nothing more than to have her stay, to have her curled up in bed with her but she knows that is not possible.

 

So she sighs and stands up off the couch, moving to stand in front of Kara. She brushes her hand across Kara's bicep trying her damnedest to keep her heart from fluttering.

 

“I know you have to go. Be safe.” She pulls back before she says what she really wants to.

 

She watches as Kara blurs into her supersuit.

 

The wind from it buffets her, moving her hair and making her take a step back.

 

Alex can't help but let a thought she shouldn't slip into her mind. _I bet that would be handy in the bedroom._ As soon as she thought it, she stuffs it into the same box that holds all of her more than sisterly emotions for Kara and carefully tucks it away.

 

She can't help however smiling when she sees her sister in her suit with the emblem of the house of El emblazoned on her chest.

 

Alex realizes that she has probably been staring for a moment too long so she jerks here yes up to meet Kara's.

 

Alex's breath is taken away by the soft smile adorning her sisters face. With a wave Kara fly's out Alex's window and is gone into the night.

 

She waits until Kara is long gone before uttering the words she wished she could say. “I love you.”

 

It falls from her lips along with the tears making tracks down her cheeks.

She swipes the tears from her cheeks and heads to bed feeling more alone and burdened with a heavy heart.

 

Although Alex knows tomorrow will be another day, she wishes she could let go of this pain before it completely takes her over.

 

Sleep finally claims her and she slips into darkness.

* * *

 

 

The next few days pass in a flurry of activity that leaves Alex with precious little time to do anything else but it also means for a little while she can push back thinking of her feelings for Kara.

 

When she is finally able to head home form the DEO  Alex finds herself in a dangerous situation.

She's driving along listening to the Band Perry's song Don't Let Me Be Lonely on the radio when an unearthly screech fills the air. It causes Alex's head to spin and the windshield cracks , spider-webbing until it shatters. Losing control of the vehicle Alex swerves off of the road and ends up slamming against a retaining wall. The impact jars her and she struggles to remain conscious while her ears ring and her head throbs. She coughs and tastes the metallic tang of blood. Breathing softly she winces as her ribs twinge. She knows she's in a bad way when her vision dims and her last thought as she blacks out is of Kara and how much she wishes she had said something to her before now.


	2. Gentle On My Mind

 

_Little do you know_  
_I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_  
_Little do you know_  
_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_  
_Little do you know_  
_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

_Little Do You Know-Alex &Sierra_

 

 

Water splashes rousing Alex into wakefulness. She splutters, coughing which sends pain lancing through her ribs. She can't bite back the groan of pain. Opening her eyes she finds the Silver Banshee standing over her with a bucket.

 

Alex holds steady not letting her fear bleed through. She knows she is injured and after a moment of moving finds he hands handcuffed to a pipe above her head. Her legs are immobilized by duct tape. She stares not giving this woman anything. Finally the Banshee speaks, obviously annoyed.

 

“Awake I see. Now whatever shall I do with you.” The words fall from her lips like acid and Alex can't help the little voice in her head telling her to be worried. She bites her lip yet still looks at the other woman defiantly.

 

“Silent as ever Agent Danvers. I can call you that can't I? I mean I know all about your little organization. I wonder what your sister would say knowing I have her big bad agent at my mercy.”

 

Alex jerks on her bonds, ignoring the jarring pain just about snarling as she growls out. “You leave her out of this!”

 

The Silver Banshee only smirks, her grim countenance twisting the smile into something terrifyingly sinister. “Oh but she is the reason you are here. You are the first part of my little plan. She ruined my life so now I will ruin her life by taking you from her.”

 

Those words stop Alex cold and then she remembers who she is dealing with. This is Kara's former coworker Sioban Smythe. She doesn't however know how Kara has wronged her enough to make her go to such lengths.

 

It seems however that the Banshee can see the unasked question in her eyes.

 

“She got me fired, turned my boyfriend against me and got Cat Grant to blacklist me from here to the East Coast. I'm ruined and she's going to pay for that.”

 

Alex can't believe for a minute that Kara purposefully got Sioban fired.

 

“Kara would never do that, and the fact you think she would says you don't know her.”

 

The Banshee growls at those words and then screams. The sound has Alex writhing in pain, her arms stretched taught against the cuffs holding her in place. Her shoulder pops out of its socket, the pain ripping through Alex yet she is at the mercy of this sound. Finally pressure on her ears becomes too much and they rupture. The scream that she has been fighting against claws its way up her throat is loud in the silence after the Banshee's scream.

 

Wetness drips down the side of her head and falls to the concrete. Alex is having a hard time making out what the Banshee is saying until her head is forcefully grabbed and she is staring into stark white eyes.

 

Her hurt ears finally get what the woman in front of her is saying.

 

“You won't try that again will you? Next time will be much worse. I could probably pulverize your brain and there would be nothing anyone can do about it.”

 

Before Alex can even get her bearings again the flash of a phone's camera goes off. She knows what will happen now. It's inevitable.

 

* * *

 

Across the city at Catco a midst the hustle and bustle of the office Kara's phone goes off. It's not a number she recognizes yet she opens the text message anyways.

 

What she see's, her sister bloody and bruised, held hostage has her shutting her eyes holding back her heat vision that is trying to break free.

 

Winn see's that Kara is obviously distressed and helps her to their Superfriend's lair. Only when they are there does he ask what is wrong.

 

Kara wordlessly shows him the phone. His face blanches and he can't help but look at Kara worriedly.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Kara looks at him then, her jaw set and fire in her eyes like he's never seen before.

 

“Whatever it takes.”

 

In a whirl of movement Kara is in her Supersuit and flying off to the DEO.

 

As she flies she can't help but think of Alex, think of all the things she should have said. She worries that now it might be too late.

 

Kara pushes those thoughts down and focuses on hoping that she will be able to tell Alex how much she cares for her, how much she is in love with her.

 

With a final burst of speed she makes it to the DEO in record time.

 

She walks into the DEO purpose driving each stride. Anger is painted across her features and people move out of her way. Hank see's her coming and a flicker of worry crosses his face before it once again settles into his normally smooth features.

 

“Supergirl whats wrong?”

 

“Someone has Alex and I intend to make them pay.”

 

She pulls out her phone and hands it to Agent Vasquez. “Trace that text. I need to know who has her”

 

Turning back to Hank Kara can see disapproval written all over his face. “Hank you didn't see her in that picture. She was broken. She was hurt and I wasn't there to save her.”

 

In that moment of emotion Kara forgets herself and her strength and slams her hands down on the table in the middle of the DEO headquarters. A loud sound is heard as the table gives way and cracks under the pressure. When Kara remembers herself and pulls back there are impressions of her hands in the metal and glass

 

At this Hank barks out orders to his Agents to find Alex. Once that is done he turns to Kara. “We need t o talk.”

 

Kara is embarrassed from her earlier outburst and follows behind him to his office. Once the door has shut firmly behind them Hank speaks.

 

“I know you are worried about Alex but I can't have you go out there half cocked without a plan. We will find Alex and we will rescue her. I give you my word like I gave your father. You have to trust me.”

 

Tears well up in Kara's eyes. “ You don't understand!” Her hands clench tightly into fists, the skin pulling tightly across her knuckles turning white. “I can't deal with this, not now when everything was finally good between us. I never got to tell her.”

 

Hank watches, not speaking. He has an inkling as to what Kara is referring to. If the thoughts he has picked up from Alex in the past are anything to go by then the two sister's really needed to have a talk.

 

“I can't deal with not knowing if she is okay. I mean what if something happens to her. What if...”

 

She trails off her voice cracking with emotion. Hank moves forward then his hand laying reassuringly on Kara's shoulder. “Don't go there, not now. You just need to have faith. We will find her.”

 

His tone brooked no argument and she had none to give.

 

The momentary silence is broken when Vasquez bursts into the room. “We've found it. The signal is coming from an abandoned warehouse near the wharf.”

 

Those words are all Kara needs, she moves faster than she has before. Running out of the DEO she propels herself up into flight.

 

As she fly's she says a prayer to Rao that she makes it in time.

 

* * *

 

The minutes tick by for Alex, each moment more leaves her wondering if she will make it. Her breath now comes in labored wet gasps, her chest aching along with each inhale and exhale. She hazards a guess that one of her ribs has punctured a lung and now air is becoming trapped around it in her chest. A haze has descended over her, like everything is in a heavy fog. She feels weak, her limbs sluggish as she tries to keep herself steady. Her heart beats a slow rhythm in her chest, she can feel it in the pounding in her head.

 

Scientifically she knows that if she does not get help she will die here, chained like a dog. Yet when she should be worried for her own life she worries for Kara, for the sister she loves more than anything. She would do anything to see those hazel eyes alight with happiness.

 

Alex tries to swallow against the lump in her throat but finds herself unable to do so. The sadness crashes against her in waves and tears fall unchecked. The Banshee says something but she can not hear it. Instead she is lost entirely to her sadness.

 

It is only when her hair is grasped forcefully does she open her eyes to find the Banshee there in front of her. See can see her lips moving clearly enough but can't hear a word being said. Pain sears through her arm and ribs when the shackles are released and her feet are unbound. She is hauled unceremoniously to her feat, only just stifling a scream. Her chest burns and her head goes fuzzy from lack of oxygen.

 

Alex looses focus on the world for a moment and when she opens her eyes again it is to see Kara, her Kara. A vision in her suit. She can tell words are being exchanged but everything changes when she is pushed to the floor and a fight erupts around her.

 

She lands on her injured arm and hears a sickening crunch. Pain is all she can feel, white hot and burning her alive. She can't breathe, can't move to see if Kara is okay or what is going on around her. She fights the wooziness but looses as her eyes slip closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i put Alex through hell in this chapter and i'm sorry for that but i felt it worked for this. Don't hate me too much please. I promise you will see the battle go down between The Silver Banshee and Kara in the next chapter. As always i hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Say Something

Rage that was simmering boils forth when Kara see's Alex pushed to the ground and the resounding crunch of her arm breaking echos loudly in Kara's ears.

 

Surging forward she slams into the Silver Banshee. Punch for punch she holds nothing back. Even though the Banshee screams it does little to falter the Kryptonian. She has one goal in mind, to keep her sister, her love safe and that drives every blow home. It isn't until Hank's voice crackles in her com link that Kara realizes that the Banshee had long ago been subdued.

 

Turning away from the bruised and battered villain Kara rushes to Alex's side her steps faltering as she uses her x-ray vision to asses the damage.

 

Her voice wet with emotion Kara radios Hank on her com. “ I need the med bay ready, Alex is....” Her voice cracks and she struggles to keep her composure. “It's bad, I'll have to fly slow but I'll be there as soon as I can.” With that said she switches off her com, because what she wants to say next is something she wants to keep between herself and Alex.

 

Kneeling next to her she reverently runs her fingers down the side of her face, softly tracing the features before gathering her sister in her arms. In that moment Kara realizes that she holds her whole world. That one person could come to mean so much would be unfathomable to most, yet to Kara it made perfect sense. Alex was her other half, her soul mate, the person who made her feel whole. She would not lose her, not now, not ever.

 

“Alex, I love you with all that I am. By Rao I swear it. I have loved you for years yet its only now, when you can't hear me, when you are beyond me that I speak. I can't lose you, please if you can hear me don't leave me.”

 

Tears slide down Kara's cheeks and she tucks her chin against Alex's head steadying herself for the flight ahead.

 

She rises into the air and with great care fly's off into the sky leaving the Silver Banshee for the DEO Containment Unit to take care of. It's not like she can go anywhere in the state she's in.

* * *

 

 

Kara flew to the DEO carrying her precious cargo as carefully as she could. Alex's heartbeat grew weaker, its sluggish beat the only thing that Kara could hear. Pushing on she flies faster, the wind wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

When she touches down a med team takes Alex from Kara's arms. It is hard for the Kryptonian to relinquish her but Hank is there pulling Kara into a hug.

 

It is then that Kara breaks her tears falling fast, pained and mournful sobs filling the air. She listens as the med team works, hears Alex's heart give out.

 

Kara thrashes like a wild animal to escape Hanks grasp, to go to her sister. The sound of paddles being charges and the static of the electricity are Kara's only focus now. Once, twice and a third time the paddles are charged. On the third time Kara hears the faint sound of a heartbeat and all but collapses to the floor. She can't take this, can't take hearing he sister fighting for her life. It has drained her so much already.

 

Hank looks at Kara, really looks and makes a decision he hopes he wont regret. “I'm ordering you to leave the DEO.”

 

Kara looks up at him, her eyes flashing in disbelief. “ You can't! I won't go! I won't leave her.”

 

“I know you want to be here for Alex but its killing you. Look at you , you can't even stand. You will only be a phone call away. I promise to call you the minute anything happens.”

 

Kara hangs her head in resignation. She knows Hank is right, if Alex's heart were to stop beating again there is nothing that could keep her from getting to her. In doing so she could cost her sister everything. On shaky legs she stands and walks from the DEO, arms wrapped tightly around herself, her only consolation is the sound of a weak heartbeat in her ears.

 

Taking flight once more she flies to National City, to the one person who might offer some reprieve from this unending nightmare.

* * *

 

Her feet touch down on the balcony and for a moment Kara watches Cat work, not wanting to intrude but needing someone to talk to. Raising a fist she knocks tentatively at the glass.

 

Cat looks up seconds later, her eyes going wide as she takes in Supergirl's appearance,eyes puffy and red, shoulders drooping. She stands quickly and opens the doors, any harsh words dying on her tongue when Supergirl pulls her into a hug. Cat doesn't know what to make of this so she just hugs back. It's only when she feels tears soaking through her shirt and the heaving of shoulders beneath her hands that she pulls back.

 

Cat knows that something dreadful has happened, why else would Supergirl be here. So she decides to do something she has been meaning too for awhile. Her voice is soft and steady as she speaks one word. “Kara.”

 

Kara pulls back from Cat, tears still streaming down her face, worry evident in her eyes.

 

Cat sighs rolling her eyes, “Really Kara, I'm not going to out you. This charade of me not knowing has played out long enough. You deserved to know that I know who you are. Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?”

 

The normally abrasive woman once again finds her arms full of National City's hero but this time she is being hugged.

 

“Thank you Ms Grant.”

 

“Kara, when it's just us it's Cat. Now I believe you wanted to talk about something? Lets take this out onto the balcony so we wont be interrupted.”

 

Kara pulls away from Cat and walks out onto the balcony. She curls up in one of the chairs looking like a dejected puppy.

 

Cat watches her from the doorway knowing something terribly wrong has happened but she will do whatever she can to ease the pain.

 

Kara looks over at Cat her eyes pleading for her to come and sit. To let her speak of what ails her.

 

Cat settles herself in the chair opposite and waits for Kara to begin.

 

“I didn't mean to bother you but I had no where else to go. I couldn't listen to the love of my life die again.”

 

At those words Cat perks up, “From what I know Olsen is still very much alive, in fact I saw him not even a half an hour ago.”

 

Kara shakes her head, “No its not James. I love him as a friend and nothing more. It's Alex.” Kara doesn't bother to elaborate.

 

Cat takes a moment to think of all the people she has seen come and visit Kara then it clicks. “ The female brunette 007 type?”

 

Kara smiles at that. “Yes. And I think she would laugh if she knew that you called her that.” Thinking of Alex however brings the tears back to her eyes.

 

Cat seeing this decides to forge ahead, “What happened to her?”

 

Kara sighs, she really doesn't want to relive what she had seen of Alex's wounds but she sucks it up and tells Cat anyways. “ She was kidnapped by the Silver Banshee. I don't know how long she was gone. I only know that when I got there to save her she could barely breath and her heart beat was sluggish. I got her to a medical team but I had to listen to her heart stop beating. I couldn't take that and I was ordered away from her. So here I am.”

 

Cat looks at Kara, really looks and sees how much this is killing her, but also see's just how in love she is. Before she can speak her assistant continues.

 

“She's my sister but she's more than that. I think we were meant to find each other, our paths are forever intertwined. If we were back on my home planet no one would blink an eye, Alex isn't related to me by blood. Yet here I worry people might judge us. All I know is she is my home. Through her I've learned that home isn't a place, it's a person. Do you understand?”

 

Kara looks up to find Cat staring at her with wide eyes that are slightly misted over. “I understand Kara. I'm so sorry. If you need time off I can give it to you. I can always get the Hobbit to cover for you anyways.”

 

Before Kara can reply her com comes to life and she hears Hank. Her heart is in her throat as she awaits the news. “Alex made it through. The doctors had a hell of a time but they are pretty sure she will pull through. She's tough. I figured you would want to know so you could be by her side.”

 

“I'll be there soon.” With that she clicks her com off.

 

She turns to Cat to explain but the older woman just waves her away. “Thank you Cat.”

 

“Well I couldn't very well keep the best assistant I've ever had from the love of her life. Now go.”

 

Kara gives Cat a small smile and then she is pushing off into the sky.

* * *

 

 

She flies fast, waves rippling outward, fast enough to create a sonic boom but the only thing on her mind was Alex. She wanted nothing more than to see her and hold her hand. To feel her heartbeat and look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

 

Soon enough she is walking through the DEO trying her damnedest not to run, but she gives in and races down the hallways following Alex's heartbeat.

 

When she gets to the med bay she pauses and gives herself a moment until she walks in. Her sister looks pale in the bed but her heart sounds stronger.

 

So Kara pulls a chair to her bedside and grabs Alex's good hand and waits for those beautiful eyes to open so she can tell her how much she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter. This story keeps growing each time i sit down to write. I also need to stop listening to sad country songs when i write because this is what you get when i do. I will however try to make the next chapter much more fluffy.


	4. A Beautiful Day

There were two things that Alex noticed when she opened her eyes. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and there was a warmth along her right side. She looks down and see's Kara resting on the edge of her bed, her hand firmly grasped in her own.

 

She just manages to rasp out, “Kara.”

 

The blonde bolts upright, her eyes immediately finding Alex's. “Oh my god Alex. You're awake! I thought I was going to lose you and I didn't know what I was going to do. You were bleeding and your heart stopped. I was worried I was never going to get to tell you that I love you.”

 

The words spew out of the young girls mouth faster than her brain can keep up with them. Although when she realizes that she has told her sister that she loves her she clasps a hand over her mouth and her eyes go wide.

 

Alex doesn't realize it but her heart has started beating faster and before she knows it the heart monitor in her room is going off.

 

Kara looks panicked as the medical team pours into the room. Alex can't do anything to soothe her sister so as the medical team surrounds her she growls out. “ My sister and I were having a talk. My heart is fine. Now get the hell out of my room!” The medical team all looks ashamed as they file out . Alex watches them go, a scowl marring her features. Once the door is firmly shut again Alex looks to Kara and smiles. She motions for her sister to come to her side.

 

Kara moves quickly and perches herself on the right side of the bed. Alex can't help but take in her sister sitting there in her supersuit. She can see the fear and apprehension in Kara's eyes. “I love you too.”

 

The words are out of her mouth, there is no going back.

 

Kara's sharp intake of breath is quiet in the room. “No Alex I mean I'm in love with you.”

 

 

Alex reaches for Kara's hand and places it over her heart letting it beat, for once not holding it back. “I love you too. I've been in love with you for years.” Alex's heart beating rapidly under her fingers confirms it for Kara.

 

The smile that breaks out on Kara's face is almost blinding. Without thinking she leans down and captures Alex's lips. The kiss is soft and tentative, building as their lips move together. Kara moves closer and tangles her free hand in Alex's hair, gasping as the brunette licks at her bottom lip.

 

However the moment is broken when Alex shifts trying to move closer to Kara. Pain rockets through her chest and she has to pull back, leaning gingerly on the pillows. She can't help but pout a little. She finally had what she wanted, what she had dreamed of. Kara's lips on her own.

 

“ I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean to hurt you.” Kara says worriedly pulling back.

 

The brunette can't help but smile. “Kara you didn't do anything I didn't want. It was my fault for being overzealous.”

 

The two share a moment just looking into one anothers eyes. They both can't believe that this is real, that they are both in love with each other. Their worlds for that moment have shrunk to just the two of them in the here and now. They both want to take the time and remember this for the rest of their lives.

 

Kara is the first one to break the moment by reaching down to clasp Alex's hand, entwining their fingers. It's such a small gesture but one that holds such meaning. It also speaks of things yet to come.

 

“I'm so happy you are okay Alex. You have no idea what I went through. I mean Hank kicked me out of the DEO and so I went and talked to Cat, who by the way knows I'm Supergirl.”

 

Alex splutters, “Wait what? You went to talk to Cat, and she knows you are Supergirl? How the heck did that happen?”

 

Kara ducks her head partially in shame and partially because she doesn't really want to answer. “Well you know I'm not really good with hiding things and I think she has always know. I needed to talk to someone about loving you and I did, with Cat.”

 

Alex's face blanches, “You did what?!”

 

Kara holds her hands up, “Alex if she wanted to out me as Supergirl she would have. Anyways she gave me time off so I could be here with you. She wouldn't do that if she didn't care.”

 

Alex grumbles at this but can see the truth in her statement. She goes to say something but before she can Hank walks through the door.

 

He looks from Kara to Alex and then down to their clasped hands which are still intertwined on the bed. “It's good to see you finally admitted your feelings for one another.”

 

Both women look up at him mortified. Alex however is the first one to speak. “How did you know we had feelings for each other?”

 

 

Hank smiles before speaking, “Well you weren't so covert with your thoughts, I could hear them when you were around Kara. As for Kara well she would give herself away and watch you whenever you weren't looking. So all in all you'd have to be blind not to see what is between the two of you. Now if were done with that I need to lay down some ground rules with Alex on her recovery.”

 

At that Alex groans and tried to burrow into her pillow but Kara's hand firmly in her own keeps her from moving too much.

 

“Now you sustained substantial damage to your ribs, also a punctured lung which was repaired. You will be limited in your movements and confined to bed rest for two weeks. And I mean it. You can't be getting up and hurting your ribs again. It took the team everything they had to fix them the first time. If you don't listen I'll have Kara checking in on you.

 

Kara chooses that moment to interrupt, “Well actually I will be staying with Alex while she recuperates. Cat gave me time off of work.”

 

Alex can't help but smile knowing that her Kryptonian will be taking care of her.

 

Hank however has other thoughts and with an eyebrow raised he turns to look at Kara fully. “And why would Cat be giving you time off?”

 

Kara blushes as she ekes out, “Well when you kicked me out of the DEO I went to talk to Cat and I told her about being in love with Alex and she called me Kara which basically confirms she's known I'm Supergirl this whole time. After she found out what happened with Alex, I glossed over the details, but she gave me time off to spend taking care of her. Please don't be angry.”

 

Hank says nothing, just stares at Kara letting her stew in her own guilt and worry for a moment. Finally he speak. “You can't keep a secret to save your life, it was inevitable that she was going to find out. Although do you think talking to her about Alex was safe? Will she out you for that?”

 

Kara huffs, “Really Hank? If she wouldn't out me for being Supergirl do you really think she would out me for loving Alex? Come on, give Cat a little credit.”

 

Hank holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay I'll take your word for it.” Turning to Alex he smiles, “I'm glad you are okay, now I'll leave you in your Kryptonians capable hands.” With that said he turns and walks from the room. Shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

Alex couldn't help but get stuck on the words, “In your Kryptonian's capable hands.” She can hear her heart thundering in her own ears and knows her face is flushed.

 

She looks up to find Kara's eyes on her studying her intently. She wishes for someone to strike her down. She knows that her sister can hear hear heart and most likely has put the pieces together.

 

“What are you thinking about?” The words are simple enough but the fact Kara actually asked them has Alex's throat going dry.

 

Yet she somehow manages to answer. “You. Us. Together I mean. I've fantasized about us but knowing its a possibility now.” She shakes her head brown locks falling in her face. She doesn't looks up until she feels a gentle touch on her cheek, and then lithe finders sweep her hair back. She glances up to find Kara much closer.

 

“Alex you have to know you aren't the only one who's had their fare share of fantasies.”

 

Alex can't help but groan and nuzzle into the hand still resting against her face. “Not fair Kara. I can't even get out of bed.”

 

Kara laughs, a soft sound, before she leans in and steals a kiss. When she pulls back Alex looks at her with gleaming eyes. “That is a promise. When you are better and able to get out of bed we will go on a date. What happens after, well we will just have to see.”

 

Alex can live with that, even though the bed rest is going to kill her. It's almost as if Kara can sense where her mind is going and so she speaks up.

 

“Do you think you could maybe scoot over a bit so I can curl up with you?”

 

Alex's moves over quickly, ignoring the pain in her chest and left arm. She wants Kara in bed with her damn it.

 

Soon enough Kara is curled into Alex's right side. Her cape a splash of red laying across them both. Listening to Alex's heart Kara drifts off. Alex is soon to follow but not before wondering just how she got to be so lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this thing keeps growing. Now i need to ask you guys a question. For chapter 5, i've kinda made that the sex chapter but would you want to read that? I've never written anything like that before but i'm willing to give it a shot. Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i really hope you enjoy my first forray into writing Kalex. I love these two and they have such chemistry. Let me know what you guys think. Also the song Little Did you Know by Alex and Sierra inspired me to write this.


End file.
